Master Raven's Hair Salon
by cw2k
Summary: Similar to Melody's Nail Salon, Master Raven has her own hairstyling business. She is the narrator of this short story. As she said in the intro, there are lemons in certain situations. Following The Right Kind of Love 2.
1. Master Raven's Introduction

Master Raven's Hair Salon

Introduction

Greeting, I am Master Raven, newcomer of Tekken. I'm also one of Melody's close friends from high school. She runs the popular nail salon, but I started my own business as a hairstylist. My girls, Katarina, Tina & Menat have been doing this for a few years. Both me and Melody are quite successful, but be warned, there are lemons in certain situations. Melody comes by to help. Welcome to Master Raven's Hair Salon!


	2. Chapter 1: Melody's Visit

Master Raven's Hair Salon

Chapter 1: Melody's Visit

 _Master Raven's POV_

After three years running my own hair salon, business has been great. I was doing Jade's hair. Like Melody, Jade is also a close friend of mine.

"Jamaal and I were at Walmart the other day," said Jade. "I picked up some Pure Leaf tea and some milk for the baby."

"How is little Melody Jr. doing?"

"Wonderful."

I was washing her hair when Melody comes in.

"Melody." Menat greeted her.

"Welcome, Melody. You have a appointment?"

"Yea."

Jade was finished. "Silky smooth, girl."

"Glad we can help," said Tina Armstrong.

"Melody, you should come by and see Melody Jr.," Said Jade.

"Alright. I shouldn't be long."

Menat and Tina were taking care of Melody.

"So how's your man, girl?" I asked.

"Great. We're going out to eat tonight."

"Ooohhh." They all knew what that meant."

"Come on, girls."

"Girl, you know you want that..." I stopped as Menat looked at me

"I really don't mind, as long as you keep it manageable."

"It's ok, Menat," said Melody.

After one hour...

"Feel better, Melody?" Asked Menat.

"Oh yes."

"I bet Chris will be getting some tonight," said Tina.

"It's not just about sex, Tina. I love Chris with all my heart. We help each other. Isn't that what couples do?"

"Exactly," Menat replied.

"I know you treat him right, seeing as you're his first ebony girlfriend," I told Melody.

"I agree. That's why I wanted my hair done so our date can be spontaneous."

"I'm just happy we're here to help."

"Thanks, girls."

Melody leaves. Seems like Chris hit the jackpot with Melody. I get the feeling that the date would be more than "spontaneous."


	3. Chapter 2: Girl's Night Out

Master Raven's Hair Salon

Chapter 2: Girl's Night Out

Me and my girls, Menat and Tina went out to the club. Melody and her girls, Sheva, Jill, Tanya and Cassie joined us.

"What can I give you, ladies?" asked the bartender.

After we got our drinks...

"None for me," said Menat.

"How's business?" asked Cassie.

"Since Melody came, we have been booming all over the place," I replied.

"Raven, I think those guys are checking out," Melody said.

"Let's dance!" Cassie exclaimed.

One of them was checking out Melody.

"Sup, baby girl."

"I do have a man though."

"Where the hell is he at? If he's not here, I'll just take his girl."

"You will absolutely not," I told him. The man left.

"Thanks."

The other guys danced with us. But we never took them home. Melody already has a good man and I have a man at home too. The others do not. After we left, I went to my man Tyrone (Raven). Melody went home to her man Chris. We're both gonna have a great night. ;)


	4. Chapter 3: The Two Ravens

Master Raven's Hair Salon

Chapter 3: The Two Ravens

I went home to Tyrone after my night with my girls and Melody's girls.

"Tyrone."

"I figured I'd get some Chinese for us."

Tyrone bought us Chinese? How sweet.

"How was work?"

"Melody came by and got her hair done. Then we went out to the club. Some guy tried to hit on Melody."

"I don't think Chris would like it if someone was hitting on her."

"Not to worry. He walked away."

After we ate, Tyrone was about o take a shower when I joined him.

"Well, hello, my dear."

We kissed. Seems like I'm not the only one who does hair. Tyrone lathered my hair real nice with a shampoo while we kissed. After we took care of my hair, he took me against the wall and slid into me. He was careful with his thrusts. I wrapped my legs around him. He pumped deep. Coming home to this wonderful man is a wonderful feeling. I pinned him to the tub and bounced on him. He touched all over me. I bounced hard on him until he emptied himself into me.

"You're a wild girl, aren't you?"

"I guess I am."


End file.
